recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grilled Ribbons of Thai-style Steak
Description The following recipe is from Scripps Network's 'Great Taste' event of May 4, 2002. * Contributed by Catsrecipes Y-Group * Yield: about 1½ cups of Thai Red Curry Paste, about 1 cup Peanut Sauce Ingredients * 1 flank steak (about 2 pounds), very cold (see cook's note.) * ½ cup Thai Red Curry Paste, recipe follows * ¾ cup unsweetened coconut milk * ¼ cup firmly packed dark brown sugar * 1 tablespoon southeast Asian fish sauce * 1 teaspoon ground turmeric (optional) * spray oil * Peanut Sauce, recipe follows * equipment: bamboo skewers soaked in warm water for 10 minutes Thai Red Curry Paste * 8 dried red chiles, like arbol, stemmed and seeded * 1 tablespoon coriander seeds * 2 teaspoons cumin seeds * 1 teaspoon white peppercorns * ¼ cup packed roughly chopped coriander leaves, stems, and roots (cilantro) * 2 tablespoons southeast Asian fish sauce * 2 teaspoons kosher salt * ½ teaspoon ground cardamom (optional) * ¼ teaspoon ground nutmeg * 2 medium fresh red chiles, stemmed and chopped * 5 cloves garlic * 3 shallots * 2 fresh lemongrass stalks (about 6 ounces), trimmed and thinly sliced * 1-inch piece fresh ginger, peeled and chopped * 2 tablespoons vegetable oil, like soy, peanut, or corn Peanut Sauce * 2 tablespoons coconut cream skimmed from the top of canned coconut milk * 1 tablespoon plus 1 teaspoon Thai Red Curry Paste, see above * 1 cup chicken broth, homemade or low-sodium canned * ¼ cup unsweetened coconut milk * ¼ cup chunky peanut butter * 1 tablespoon southeast Asian fish sauce * 1 tablespoon freshly squeezed lime juice, or more to taste Directions # Using a sharp knife, slice the steak, against the grain and on angle, into thin strips about an inch wide. # In a large bowl, whisk together the paste, coconut milk, sugar, fish sauce, and turmeric, if using. # Add the beef, mix well, and set aside at room temperature to marinate for at least 1 hour. # Preheat an outdoor grill. # Thread the beef onto skewers, then lightly spray them with oil. # Working in batches grill the beef, over high heat until just cooked through, about 2 to 4 minutes. # Transfer the beef skewers to a serving platter and serve with the peanut sauce. # Cook's note: slicing meat thin can be tricky. The meat will be much easier to slice if it is chilled in the freezer until firm. Thai Red Curry Paste # Toast the dried chiles in a small dry skillet over medium-high heat until smoky and fragrant. # Transfer to a medium bowl, cover with hot water, and set aside until softened, about 10 minutes. # Drain and roughly chop the chiles. # Toast the coriander, cumin seeds, and peppercorns in the skillet over medium-high heat until toasted and fragrant. # Transfer to a bowl and let cool slightly. # Grind the spices in a spice mill (clean coffee grinder). # In a food processor, combine the chiles, ground spices, and all of the ingredients, except for the oil, and puree into a paste. # Gradually add the oil with the machine running, and puree until smooth. # Store the paste in a tightly sealed container in the refrigerator for up to 1 week. Peanut Sauce # Stir-fry the coconut cream in a small saucepan over medium heat, until the oil separates and sizzles, about 2 minutes. # Add the curry paste and stir-fry until fragrant, about 2 minutes. # Whisk in the broth, coconut milk, peanut butter, and fish sauce. # Bring to a boil over medium-high heat, reduce the heat to maintain a gentle simmer and cook, stirring, until thickened, about 10 minutes. # Transfer the sauce to a serving bowl and cool to room temperature. # Whisk in the lime juice just before serving. Category:Cathy's Recipes Category:Beef flank Recipes Category:Beef steak Recipes Category:Chile de arbol Recipes Category:Coconut cream Recipes Category:Coconut milk Recipes Category:Fresh chile pepper Recipes Category:Lemongrass Recipes Category:Peanut butter Recipes Category:Skewer Recipes